


Clint Is Betrayed

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Betrayal, Chatting & Messaging, Dramatics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Group chat, Humor, I did actual research for some of the things in here, Identity, Light Angst, M/M, Memes, Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros, Secret Identity, Social Media, Swearing, Texting, Usernames, Vines, chat fic, chat room, pop tarts, references, text chat, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Spider-Man: love the PopTarts Mr.JesusMr.Jesus: I'm not denying that PopTarts are goodSpider-Man: *gasps* jesus just told me he likes PopTarts, jesus likes PopTarts





	Clint Is Betrayed

**IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : kid, i forgot to mention it our last conversation but why did you have to expose me with this username?

 **Spider-Man** : because it's true Mr.Stark! if it were made out of Fe then it would be allot harder to do all the things you do in battle!

 **CAWCAW** : Fe? what the fuck is Fe?

 **CoolScienceBro** : It's the Symbol for Iron on the Periodic Table

 **CAWCAW** : ye well next time Spidey, just write down iron to not confuse the other people who don't have 7 Phd's

 **CaptainRighteous** : Anyone who knew what Fe meant type Fe

 **FalconsAreCool** : Fe

 **CoolScienceBro** : Fe

 **IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : Fe

 **Mr.Jesus** : Fe

 **ScarySpiderWoman** : Fe

 **PopTartLover** : Fe

 **IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : wow, even someone from another planet knew what Fe meant Clint- 

 **CAWCAW** : Okay fuck you guys- Also Thor?! How did you know?!

 **PopTartLover** : It said there was 23% of Iron in Pop Tarts and I was wondering why Man of Iron would use such a thing for his suit, so I asked Bruce and he explained it to me.

 **CAWCAW** : BRUCE- HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

 **CoolScienceBro** : How was I supposed to know you didn't know what Fe is? People in Highschool should know the Periodic Table by heart-

 **CAWCAW** : Well I'm sorry for not spending all my life dedicating my life to science-

 **Spider-Man** : um, guys, can we please stop this from escalating?

 **CAWCAW** : Spider-Man, i love you but this is your fault-

 **IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : how dare you-

 **Spider-Man** : come on guys, please-

 **CaptainRighteous** : Yea, your scaring the poor kid come on-

 **IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : he said it was the kids fault!

_**Spider-Man has changed IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron's name to IronPopTartMan** _

**IronPopTartMan** : ... kid, I was trying to defend your honor and this is what you do? is this what betrayal feels like? 

 **PopTartLover** : WAIT?! Is he really made out of PopTarts!?

 **CoolScienceBro** : No Thor, it's just Spider-Man trying to de-escalate a situation in his own way-

 **FalconsAreCool** : Why is this everything Iv'e ever needed in life?

 **Mr.Jesus** : Also, the fact that 2 out of 9 people in this Group Chat are named after PopTarts is questionable.

 **Spider-Man** : love the PopTarts Mr.Jesus

 **Mr.Jesus** : I'm not denying that PopTarts are good

 **Spider-Man** : *gasps* jesus just told me he likes PopTarts, jesus likes PopTarts

 **CaptainRighteous** : Look, kid, Bucky isn't Jesus-

 **Spider-Man** : WE ARE ALL CHILDREN ON JESUS-

 **CoolScienceBro** : That is wrong on so many levels right now.

 **Spider-Man** : shshsh, accept it Bro

 **CoolScienceBro** : Never call me Bro ever again please-

 **Spider-Man** : sorry Mr. Robert Bruce Banner, forgive me for i have sinned-

 **CoolScienceBro** : Spider-Man that's not what I meant-

 **CAWCAW** : WOAH HOLD THE FUCK UP

 **CAWCAW** : SINCE WHEN IS YOUR NAME ROBERT!?!

 **CoolScienceBro** : Since 1969, as I can recall

 **CAWCAW** : wow- okay then

 **Spider-Man** : mood ~~~~

**CaptainRighteous** : Hey Spider-Man, why do you keep your Identity a secret?

 **IronPopTartMan** : kid you don't have to answer that

 **Spider-Man** : i know Mr.Stark, but i can give them like, a run-down of it. they deserve to know.

 **Spider-Man** : i just want to keep the people around me safe. i don't want to put them in danger because people know who i am, because i know that people could correlate them to me and kidnap them for money and to get a rise out of me, or to harm them just to see me crumble, you know?

 **Spider-Man** : i guess i just don't want to lose someone again, i learned my lesson last time someone knew my identity

 **CAWCAW** : what do you mean last time?

 **Spider-Man** : i plead the fifth

 **IronPopTartMan** : he doesn't have to tell you guys his life story- leave him be, that's enough

 **Spider-Man** : it's okay Mr.Stark, I told them what I had to-

 **CaptainRighteous** : Thanks for telling us kid, I will say, I doubted you at first, but after hearing that response I can trust you a hell of allot more

 **ScarySpiderLady** : Language

 **CaptainRighteous** : UGH-

 **Mr.Jesus** : Yeah, that was a surprisingly mature answer- 

 **CAWCAW** : just know that if you ever show your face to us, your secret is safe with us kid

 **PopTartLover** : Yes! Man of Spiders, we will do out best to protect your Identity for the people you love, and yourself!

 **Spider-Man:** oh god, um, thanks guys! i really appreciate it- i know i should have told you guys sooner but there was never a right time to bring it up and ye- and like, i get nervous really easily and ye-

 **Mr.Jesus** : yeah, it's okay kid, no need to thank us

 **CaptainRighteous** : Ye kid, you can come to us for anything.

 **CoolScienceBro** : I mean, almost anything, if you Ever kill someone do not come to us

 **CAWCAW** : HA! bruce is just being a spoil-sport, if you ever kill someone i'll help you bury the body, k? i'm sure Nat would help as well

 **ScarySpiderWoman** : You wish Clint, you dug your own grave

 **CAWCAW** : WOW- everyone is betraying me today what the fuck- even my own partner!

_**Spider-Man has changed the Chat name to BetrayingClint** _

**CAWCAW** : i feel the love kid, A+ on a creative name, w0w

_**Spider-Man has changed the CAWCAW's name to SaltyBirdBoi** _

**SaltyBirdBoi** : this is what betrayal is, nice, i feel the blood going down my back from how many times iv'e been back-stabbed in this one chat

 **Mr.Jesus** : don't be dramatic-

 **SaltyBirdBoi** : says you! i'm a spy, your boyfriend is the embodiment of " I'M OVER HERE, FIGHT ME " and " DRAMATIC ENTRANCE " in everything he does so, your not one to talk.

 **IronPopTartMan** : hey kid, pass me the salt

 **Spider-Man** : *YEETS CLINT ACROSS TABLE*

 **SaltyBirdBoi** : fuck this shit i'm out, ya'll just betraying me left and right here

**_SaltyBirdBoi has exited the chat_ **

**Spider-Man** : should i add him back in oorrr...?

 **ScarySpiderWoman** : wait 5 minutes and he will come begging to one of us to let you add him back in the chat, trust me.

**FalconsAreCool** : Kid I am literally begging you to add Clint back into this chat Right Now or else.

 **IronPopTartMan** : what did clint do?

 **FalconsAreCool** : He is begging on his knee's in-front of me, saying that he already went to IronTart guy over here and Steve but they refused to yield. I don't know how the fuck they did it but please just ADD HIM

**_Spider-Man has added SaltyBirdBoi to the chat_ **

**SaltyBirdBoi** : THANK FUCK- I'm never leaving ever again, fuck that- I felt as though I was missing out of the world ending, what did I miss?

 **Mr.Jesus:** you missed Falcon begging Spider-Man to add you to this chat, that's it

 **SaltyBirdBoi** : Oh, okay-

 **SaltyBirdBoi** : Hey Spidey, can you change my name back please?

_**Spider-Man has changed SaltyBirdBoi's name to CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** _

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : this one is even better

 **IronPopTartMan** : kid what the hell don't encourage him- 

 **Spider-Man** : sorry not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this second part? i can't wait to type out identity reveal, but i'll keep that for much later ;3 Tell me what you think! I love comments! =D


End file.
